Sur les ailes du pouvoir
by Galia Rogue
Summary: C'est sur Sakura et Gundam Wing. J'Ai voulu faire un peu différant cette fois si des autres fics alors vener lire


**Cé ma premiere fic toute seule alors svp soyer indulgent. Cé un mélange de Gundam Wing et de Sakura Je suis dsl d'avance mais la suite vas etre la quand je l'aurer ecrite alors svp ne m'en vouler po je sais que ca peut prendre du temps mais tout depent de mon inspiration**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 1  
  
Cela faissait plus de 2ans que Void avait été capturé. Sakura a maintenant 14 ans et aime toujours Lionel. Elle s'ennuie de lui même s'ils s'écrivent le plus souvent possible. Sakura étais dans sa chambre entrain de faire du ménage :  
  
-Sakura est-ce que ca va, demanda kéro.

-Oui pk tu demande ca , lui repondit-elle en fessant son lit.

-Tu as l'air bizzare depuis le début de la guerre comme si tu etais inquiete ou que tu avait peur.

-Tu te fais des idées mon petit Kéro tout vas bien je te l'assure.  
  
Kéro allais dire quelque chose lorsque le téléphone se mit a sonner. Sakura alla repondre en courant :  
  
-Oui allo ici Sakura au téléphone.

-Saki c'est moi Heero. -hee-chan comment vas tu ?

-Mal nous avons besoin de toi ici, J est d'accord

-Quoi mais et papa et Thomas ils voudront jamais

-Sakura je t'en suppli il faut que tu vienne on a besoin de toi

-Bon d'accord je vais essayer de les convaicre rappelle demain

-Ok à demain -À demain saki  
  
Toute le reste de la journée Sakura chercha le moyen de convaicre son père et Thomas Pour pouvoir aller rejoindre Heero et les autres. Mais le problème etais qu'ils voudrais jamais tout ca a cause de son accident.  
  
Flash back  
- Heero je vais parlà et toi de l'autre ok  
- Ok mais fait attention a toi Haaaaaaaaaaaa je suis touchée Heero aide moi  
  
Sakura finit sa chute dans l'océan où elle coula jusqu'au fond.  
  
-Non Saki j'arrive tiens bon  
  
Tout en disant cela il plongea a son tour pour la recuperer. Une semaine plus tard ils sont tout les deux dans le bureau du Docteur J.  
  
-Sakura tu ne fais plus partie de la mission cé trop dangereux.  
  
Fin du Flash back  
  
Au souper Sakura ne mangeas que tres peu. Son père le remarqua et lui demanda ce qui n'allais pas :  
  
- Sakura qu'est-ce qui vas pas tu n'as presque rien manger

-Cé que j'ai quelque chose a vous demander a toi et a Thomas

-Alors dis nous le

-D'accord cé que Heero a téléphoné ce matin il dis qu'ils ont besoin de moi la-bas

-Quoi mais il en ai po question tu te rappelle ce qui est arriver la derniere fois

-Oui je m'en rappelle tres bien

-mais Il y a po de mais qu'il tienne

-Thomas laisse moi parler

-Dsl papa

-Papa stp je t'en suppli dit oui tu le sais que cé moi reve de piloter Dead Angel a nouveau

-Si tu me promets de faire vraiment attention alors cé d'accord

-Haaaa merci mon papa d'amour je te le promets je vais faire tres attention  
  
Quelques jours plus tard Sakura étais sur L2 et attendais les autres, lorsque un garçon aux cheveux brun et aux yeux noisettes vint la voir : (je crois que vous aver deviner qui c'étais)  
  
-Sakura cé toi,lui demanda-t-il

-Oh mon dieu Lionel cé bien toi, repondit-elle en se jettant dans ses bras.

-Oh tu m'as tellement manquer Saki

-Toi aussi Lionel toi aussi Dsl mais je dois partir je te promets que je vais t'apeller,t-elle en voyant Duo venir vers elle

-Mais Sakura .....  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle étais deja partie. Sakura courait vers Duo puis finalement se jetta sur lui :

-Dudu tu m'as manquer comment vas-tu et les autres  
- Oh la du calme vient on vas rejoindre Sally

-Comment ca les autres sont pas la

-Non ils sont rester a la base

-D'accord  
  
Ils parlerent de tout et de rien tout en ce dirigeant vers l'auto ou étais Sally. Apres quelques heures de route, ils étais enfin arriver a la base. Tout le monde étais la et l'attendais, n'y tenant plus elle se mit a courir vers eux. Le premier qu'elle vit fut Quatre :  
  
-Quatou mon ami, dit-elle en lui sautant dessus.

-Sakura......

Mais il eut po le temps de finirent qu'elle sautais deja dans les bras de Wufei puis ensuite dans ceux de Trowa puis enfin dans ceux de Heero.

-Tu m'as tellement manquer Hee-chan

-Toi aussi Saki toi aussi petite sœur  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Ben j'espere que vous avez aimer et que vous aller revenir Laisser moi un reviews svp**


End file.
